The pain of a Swordsman
by DarkTombraider
Summary: What happens when Zoro feels leaves the crew and then finds a new one? My first story so don't expect miracles, constructive criticism is wanted. Rated M because it will be quite violent and there may be lemons later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

"You and he what?!" came the swordsman's cry from up in the crow's nest. The crew, minus Zoro and Nami, was currently huddled around the base of the mast, struggling to hear what was going on in the crow's nest.

Zoro was currently standing in the centre of the room, staring at the seated Nami incredulously. "Please tell me this is a joke," he begged, the pain he was feeling clear on his face.

"I'm sorry, Zoro," she choked out as tears streamed down her face, "but I'm telling you the truth." She stood up and reached out towards Zoro, but he pulled back from her touch.

"Who else knows?" he asked, a look he usually reserved for his enemies on his face.

"Just me, Law and the rest of the crew," she said, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I really am sorry, Zoro," she apologised to him.

"You're telling me the rest of the crew knew you where fucking some other guy and I didn't?" he screamed at her the composure he was so well known for all but gone. "This has to be some sort of joke," he muttered to himself as water that looked suspiciously like tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

Nami opened her mouth to reply to him but, with a yell of rage, Zoro jumped out of the crow's nest before she could. Zoro's landing was softened by the bodies of his crew members who where still stood around the mast. Before any of them could say something to the swordsman, he grabbed Sanji by the throat and held him against the mast.

"how long?" Zoro asked the cook with a snarl. "What?" Sanji gasped. "How long have you known?" he screamed, his face now simply a picture of betrayal.

"Nami told us around one month ago, swordsman-san," came Robin's voice from behind him. "You knew for a whole month?" he choked out, the tears finally beginning to stream from his eyes.

"Zoro what's the matter?" Luffy asked, "they just had a sleepover." At this the entire crew just stared at Luffy with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

The only sound that could be heard across the entire deck was the sound of Zoro drawing one of his swords, a demonic aura surrounding him.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked, confused by the man's actions. Zoro lunged at Luffy, dropping his sword just in time to replace it with a haki-coated fist that hit Luffy in the face. The punch sent Luffy flying back and crashing into the kitchen door. Without saying anything else, Zoro sheathed his sword and disappeared below deck.

"Well," said Robin as she moved towards the unconscious form of Luffy, "that could have gone better." Franky simply sighed "that's the most un-super understatement of the age," he said, the frown on his face mirroring the one on Robin's.

"I'll go up and check on Nami," Sanji told them and turned towards the mast, muttering something about how he hadn't expected the stupid marimo to get so upset.

When he got up to the crow's nest, Sanji found Nami curled up in the corner sobbing into her knees. "Are you okay name-swan?" he asked, knowing full well what her answer would be. "It's all my fault Sanji," she cried, hers tears dropping onto her knees.

Sanji wanted to stand there and tell her that it wasn't, but he couldn't bring himself to. He had been the one who had helped the idiotic marimo to confess to her after all, he knew how much she meant to him and he knew how new that type of relationship was to Zoro. In short, he knew just how much what she had done had affected him.

Nami was looking up at him now with a face that was just begging him to tell her she was wrong, but Sanji just couldn't bring himself to say it. "He was more hurt by the fact that all of us knew and didn't tell him," Sanji told her, hoping it would, in some way, comfort her.

"And who told you not to tell him?" she asked bitterly, her eyes red and puffy from the crying. "Where'd Zoro go?" she asked him.

"Well he punched Luffy and then started crying and ran below deck, he answered her.

"below deck?" she cried, worry replacing the look of guilt on her face. "What's wrong with that?" Sanji asked her, confused by how worried she looked.

"What if he runs into Law?" she cried, already scrambling towards the trap door. Now realising what the problem was, Sanji let out a string of curses and followed close behind her.

No sooner had Sanji's feet touched the deck then the entire crew, minus Luffy who was still unconscious , all felt Zoro's demonic aura resonating from below deck. "Oh shit," Sanji muttered before he ran towards the stairs.

Sanji found Zoro and Law in the Sunny's docking station. Law was looking incredibly awkward while, between his glare and the killing intent rolling off of him in waves, it was obvious that Zoro was ready to kill the man.

"Zoro, you need to calm down," said Sanji as he stepped in between the two. He was going to say more but the look in his eyes made Sanji freeze completely. It was a look that, of all people, Sanji had never expected to see in Zoro's eyes. The man who was going to be the world's greatest swordsman and just refused to die looked completely and utterly defeated. Zoro stared at Sanji for what felt like hours but was only around a minute and then the demonic aura that surrounded Zoro gradually subsided.

As tears started to form in the corner of Zoro's puffy eyes, Sanji cursed his decision to get Zoro to calm down. He could deal with angry Zoro, he couldn't deal with broken Zoro.

"Law I think you should go up to the others," Sanji snarled him, knowing full well that Law's presence would only serve to anger Zoro more.

"got it, Cook-ya," Law said before he practically ran for the stairs. Sanji was beyond pissed with Law. He wasn't even part of the crew yet he had broken their un-breakable swordsman.

Sanji's train of though was cut of by Zoro's voice, "why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "We wanted to, but Nami felt like she should tell you herself and made us promise to let her do it. We didn't know it would take her a full month to tell you," Sanji told him as guilt started to cloud his face. "Zoro she really is sorry," Sanji tried, hoping to at least soften the pain Zoro was now going through.

"I'm leaving," Zoro said, "I can't find it in myself to trust any of you, not even Luffy." In the minute that it took Sanji to process what Zoro had just said, Zoro had gotten into the mini-merry and started it's engine.

"Wait marimo, stop!" Sanji cried, sprinting towards the mini-merry. "tell the others that I said goodbye, and tell Franky and Usopp that I'm sorry for taking the merry," Zoro told Sanji as the merry started forward.

Sanji could do nought but watch in defeat as Zoro left the docking station and, in doing so, left the crew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Zoro sat at the counter of a dimly lit bar with a bottle of sake in his hand. He was surrounded by about 20 empty bottles and yet he had not managed to drown out his sorrows yet. For the first time in his life Zoro found himself hating his incredibly high alcohol tolerance. He had left the ship almost 2 weeks ago and he had only reached an island the day before and had been in the bar since.

"Can I get another bottle of sake over here?" he called to the young woman who was working the bar. The young redhead looked at him and the massive collection of empty bottles beside him and shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't understand how it is that you're less drunk then everyone else in this place yet you've drunk as much as all of them combined," she laughed as she gestured at the other customers in the bar.

"It's because I'm better than them," grunted Zoro as he took the new bottle that the woman was handing him. "So how long have you been a pirate for?" she asked him. At the look of interest on her face Zoro decided not to ask how she knew he was a pirate and instead said, "Not for as long as you've wanted to be one."

"What? How did you...?" she stuttered. "How did I know you wanted to be a pirate?" he finished for her, "what are you like five foot tall? The only way a girl your size is interested in a pirate's story is if she wants to be one or knows one, and you don't seem like you know a lot of people considering I've been here since yesterday and I'm the only person you've said more than five words to."

The girl stood there staring at him for a good five minutes before the call of another customer caught her attention and she rand over to him, not saying a word to Zoro. Zoro just sat there and started drinking his new bottle of sake as he stared at the young bartender. She was in the middle of arguing over something with the man who had just called her over and things seemed to be getting pretty heated.

"I'm not letting you and your crew leave without paying, I'd go bust," he heard the small bartender telling the man. "Well you've got a choice of either going bust or..." he stopped for a moment to pat the flintlock pistol that was jutting out of his waistband, "well I'm sure that you get the picture." Zoro could see the frustrated tears threatening to pour from the woman's eyes, "damn you!" she cried as she hit his shoulder, "damn you!"

Without saying another word, she walked back to the counter with her head hung low and started to clean a part she had cleaned less than ten minutes before hand.

"How much do you and your men owe her?" Zoro spoke up, thinking he could help the nice bartender and take out some of his anger and frustration with himself on the unsuspecting men. "what does it matter to you?" the rude captain asked him. "Well you see I've run out of money so I figured I could beat you up and make you pay the lady and get her to reward me with a bottle of sake," Zoro told him with a smirk.

At his words, most of the patrons in the bar began to clear out, leaving only Zoro, the bartender, a man who was unconscious in the corner and the pirate crew of eight, including the captain. "You think you could take us?" the crewmember on the immediate right of his captain taunted, "we'll slice you up." At the sound of swords being unsheathed, Zoro stood and turned to face the pirates, a dark look in his eye. Without breaking eye contact with the captain, he pulled the bandana that covered his unmistakable green hair off and unsheathed one of his three swords, the Wado Ichimonji.

At the sight of his infamous green hair and white sword, the grins on the faces of the crew fell and their captain started trying to move backwards. "You were saying?" he asked them, his voice a deathly low. The captain let out a bit of a whimper and pulled out a large wad of beri before turning tail and running out of the bar, his crew hot on his tail. The bartender simply stood there shocked as Zoro sheathed his sword and started picking up the cash. He put the cash down on the counter before going over to the unconscious man and throwing him out the door.

As Zoro sat down in his original seat at the counter, a bottle of high-end sake was placed in front of him. "thank you," said the short red head, a mile on her lips. He left enough money that I could close up shop and still live the next ten years in luxury." "Is that what you're going to do with it?" Zoro asked her, curiosity getting the better of him. "No," she replied, "I'm going to follow my dream."

They sat there in a companionable silence for a few minutes before the small girl asked, "So you're the infamous Roronoa Zoro, huh? I expected you to be less helpful." "Not all pirates are as bad as the world government makes them seem," he told her with a laugh.

"My name's Akaibara, by the way," she told him as she busied herself making a cup of coffee. "I can see why," Zoro laughed, causing her to blush. "Most people call me Aki though," she said, the blush lingering on her cheeks.

"So where's the rest of your crew?" she askes him with a genuine look of interest on her face. The look of anger that formed on Zoro's face, however, was enough to let Aki know that it wasn't a topic he was happy to talk about. "I left them," he told her, a look of guilt on his face.

"Why'd you leave them?" she asked him quietly. "Because I'm an idiot who let his stupid emotions get the better of him and didn't think about why they did the thing they did," he told her, obviously more angry with himself then anyone else. "What happened?" she pushed.

"One of the women and I were in a relationship and she cheated on me and then I found out the entire crew had know about the affair for a month he said. The first time I've let anyone so close since Kuina and I let it affect me so much, I'm a disgrace," he cursed.

Zoro took his, now half empty, bottle of sake from the counter and chugged the rest of it, a dark look in his eye. "You're not a disgrace," Aki tried to reassure him, "you just didn't know how to react."

"I still shouldn't have acted like I did," he grumbled, "I didn't even say goodbye." There was a moment of awkward silence between the two before Zoro asked, "why am I even telling you all this? I barely know you."

"It's because I'm a good listener and full of love," she told him, a serious expression on her face. The serious expression lasted less than two minutes before she broke down in a fit of giggles, soon followed by Zoro's guffaws. It took the pair some time before they stopped laughing but then Aki asked, "are you actually out of money?" "Yeah," Zoro replied, a frown on his face, "I spent it all on sake."

At this, Aki broke down into giggles again. "It's not funny," yelled Zoro, a small grin on his face. "Do you at least have a place to stay?" she asked him between giggles.

Zoro was about to answer with 'obviously' but realised that he had forgotten to hire a room. At the swordsman's silence, Aki started giggling even more. Zoro looked at her and sighed, "I had no need for one because you stayed open all night last night so I was able to stay here." Aki took one look at Zoro's embarrassed face and her giggles became full on laughter.

"Shut up," Zoro yelled, his blush darkening. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she apologised to the swordsman, her laughter barely contained. "It's late and you just made me rich enough to finally pursue my dream, so I was thinking of closing up." Aki told Zoro. "I guess I'll go find a tree to sleep under so," Zoro grumbled as he stood up, bringing his sake with him.

"If you want you could crash on the couch in my place," Aki offered, "I mean I haven't thanked you properly for earlier yet and it's not like anyone else would be using it."

"It's fine," Zoro declined, "I wouldn't want to get in the way ." "I insist," she pressed, "you wouldn't be in the way at all." The determined look on Aki's face told Zoro that there was little hope of him winning this argument. "Fine," he surrendered as he walked towards the door and held it open, "lead the way."

Aki smiled at him as she walked through the door, making sure to put out the lanterns on her way. "Well at least you know when to give up," she teases. "It's a shame you don't," Zoro replied as they headed off towards Aki's house.

The first five minutes of their journey were spent in companionable silence, but then curiosity got the better of Zoro and he asked, "what's your dream Aki?" She looked thoughtful for a moment, as if she was try to decide if she should tell him, and then said, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours first."

"Well I have two at the moment," he told her, a smile forming on his lips. "And what are they?" she asked. "Well the first is to become the world's strongest swordsman and the second is to see my friends achieve their dreams," he explained, "and the other is to see the crew achieve their dreams." "They're both amazing compared to mine," Aki complained, feeling that hers was nothing compared to either of Zoro's. "Well what is yours?" Zoro questioned, "I'm sure you're just being dramatic."

"I want to become a pirate and have my own ship and crew and maybe even a bounty," she told him as she stared wistfully up at the darkening skies.

"You really think you could make it?" Zoro asked her, "you don't look like much of a fighter." "I may not be much of a fighter," she told him, but my father was a tactician for the marines and thought me everything he knew. If I can get strong fighters in my crew we may be quite a formidable crew."

"Well if you're as good as you think then you might be right," Zoro told her. "Well," Aki smiled as she stopped in font of a small, yellow, house that didn't look big enough to have more then three rooms in it. Zoro was proven right when Aki opened the door to reveal a small apartment with a relatively large living room and a tiny kitchenette connected to it. There was only one other door in the apartment so Zoro assumed that the bedroom had an en-suite.

It mightn't be much, but it's home," she told him. "Couch is yours, I'm just through this door," she said, gesturing to the door leading out of the living room, "so feel free to wake me if you need anything."

They wished each other a quick goodnight, during which Zoro thanked Aki again, and Aki entered her bedroom. Zoro leaned his three katana against the arm of Aki's couch and lay back to go to sleep. 'What a strange woman' he thought as sleep took hold of him for the first time in two days.

So I'll be honest, I have no idea how this story is going to go. The pairing isn't set, the length isn't set and the general plot isn't set so feel free to make suggestions. Thanks to cryamurai for the incredibly detailed review, it really helped me finish this chapter. Thanks to ployamory for giving the first review, I agree that he wouldn't of reacted like that, but if he hadn't I wouldn't have a story:P I tried to fix that in this chapter though, so you'll have to tell me if it worked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The sound of movement in the room Aki had retired to roused Zoro the next morning. Sunlight streamed between the curtains on the window of the living room and lit the room up. It was only now that there was light in the room that Zoro could see the colour it was decorated in, and he wasn't impressed. Aki hadn't seem like the kind of girl who liked this kind of stuff, so it was a surprise to Zoro to find she did.

"Man, the only thing not pink in here is me," Zoro mumbled to himself. As he slowly sat up. The slight buzz that Zoro felt in his head disappointed him as it meant that he had drank so much over the last two days that his fighting ability would have been affected.

Zoro turned around as he heard Aki's door open to come face to face with the petite woman. "Morning," he grunted to her.

Aki, who looked as though she hadn't slept at all just ignored him as she made her way towards her small kitchenette. She put a small pot of water on her stove and then began to struggle with a small coffee grinder that she had overfilled.

"Want some help with that?" Zoro offered, an amused smirk on his face. Without waiting for a reply he pushed her hands aside and took hold of the grinder, making short work of its contents.

"Thanks," she mumbled to him as she took the coffee from him. "You want a cup?"

"If you're offering," he told her. He stood there waiting for the pot of water to boil, not bothering to try to start a conversation with Aki as he figured she'd ignore him until she had her coffee.

After three minutes of comfortable silence, Aki took the pot of water and poured it into two mugs that she had already put the ground coffee in. "Here you go," she said as she handed it to him before she let out a content sigh as she took her first sip of coffee.

"Thank you, Aki," Zoro thanked her as he moved towards the small two seat couch on which he had slept the night before.

"It's the least I can do for you," Aki told him as she followed him to the couch and sat beside him.

At this Zoro looked confused, "the least you can do for me?" he asked.

"You know, for stopping those men and giving me all that money. I can finally go and buy myself a ship," she told him.

Zoro just smiled at her. He still found it strange how someone so small had such conviction to become a pirate. Although he of all people couldn't give out about someone following their dream.

"You got people to go with you?" he asked, hoping that she'd have someone who could fight to help her.

"No, not really," she replied, a carefree grin that was eerily similar to Luffy's lighting up her face. "Why's your hair green?" she quizzed. "I always thought you dyed it when I saw the wanted posters, but even your roots are green."

"I'm not sure" Zoro replied, I never met my parents so I can really be sure," he told her, surprised at her off-topic question. "Why is your hair red?" he countered. "I mean I've seen ginger hair before, but I can't remember anyone with actual red hair," he explained to her.

"Well my mother had pink hair and my father had black hair and they just kind of mixed to give me red hair I guess," she told him. "Can I ask you something Zoro?" she asked him,

"Fire away," he told her, curious as to what it was she wanted to ask him.

"What's your crew like?" she asked him, genuine curiosity on her face.

"They're crazy as hell," he replied instantly. "They're all crazy and weird in their own ways with their own dreams and strengths and they all care for each other deeply, which is why we're so strong."

"I see," she said. "And do you plan to go back to them?" she asked the swordsman.

"Yes," he answered, "I have to apologise to the crew for my stupidity and beg Luffy to let me re-join the crew." Zoro's face dropped then as he admitted "I don't know how to get to Dressrosa though and, even if I did, I don't have a ship."

At this, Aki's face lit up with a grin and she grabbed Zoro's arm, though not before she downed what was left of her coffee. "Come with me!" she cried with excitement. "You can keep me alive until I find crew members and I can get you to Dressrosa."

"That's a..." Zoro began to explain how stupid an idea it was but upon the realisation that it was actually a good idea he finished with "actually a brilliant idea."

"I know right?" she agreed with him. "Well you should probably come with me so" she told him as she stood up and disappeared into her bedroom.

"Where are we going?" he called after her only to be ignored. While he had his doubts about how it would look if it got out that he was with a different pirate crew, Zoro knew that this was really his only hope of making it to Dressrosa.

"Let's go" Aki yelled as she came out of her room, dragging three large bags behind her.

"You bought the ship already?" Zoro asked her, confused as to when she had bought herself a ship. Without waiting for an answer, Zoro bent and picked up Aki's three bags, having already put all of his clothes on him and tying his katana to his hips.

"No, but the shipwright has a really nice abandoned boat down at the docks that he's been trying to sell for ages, we're gonna' buy it off of him," she told him, her excitement barely contained. "Now come on," she ordered as she dragged Zoro out the door with her three bags.

It took all of five seconds for Zoro to begin to veer off course, the only thing keeping him moving in the right direction being Aki's hand which had practically attached itself to Zoro's harumaki.

"There's no need to drag me," Zoro yelled at her, but his yells fell on deaf ears as she dragged him towards the dock.

Zoro decided not to continue yelling at her and instead followed her towards the town. He was curious about this ship that Aki had mentioned as he couldn't imagine a ship that could be described as "good" being difficult to sell.

When they finally reached the docks, Zoro was quite surprised to see that the ship she was talking about was actually a fairly good ship. It was around the same size as the sunny and had the same amount of masts too, but Zoro knew that it wouldn't be as strong or upgraded as the Sunny.

Five minutes of Aki chatting amiably with the shipwright, who she obviously knew already, later saw Zoro, Aki and the shipwright stood in front of the ship. It had red sails and its figure head was a mermaid withe hair the same colour as Aki's. Zoro started laughing when the shipwright told him the name of the ship though.

"What's so funny?" Aki asked, obviously confused by Zoro's outburst.

"You and the ship have the same name," he managed. With tears streaming from his eyes Zoro said "now I know why you want it so much."

"It's not the same name," she argued, it's name is in English, mines in Japanese.

"Still though, I can understand why pirates wouldn't want a ship named Rose, but why wouldn't a merchant buy it?" Zoro asked as he stared pointedly at the shipwright.

"Well you see there are only two living quarters on the ship, one is big enough to house ten men but the other can just about fit a double bed, a desk and a wardrobe" the shipwright explained to him, "that makes it difficult to keep a unisex crew on board and most merchant crews theses days are unisex."

"Ah okay, that makes sense," Zoro agreed, seeing the logic in the shipwrights words.

With a yell of excitement Aki ran towards the ship and disappeared over the railing, leaving Zoro alone with the shipwright.

"She thinks highly of you," the old man told Zoro.

"Why's that?" Zoro asked him, not sure why Aki would think highly of a men she'd met only two days ago.

"It's been a long time since that girl had someone stand up for her and help her," the shipwright explained. "She may always be smiling but that doesn't mean she's happy, she's been through a lot and I hope you'll help her find some good people before you leave her."

"I will old man," Zoro told him, "It's the least I can do for her."

"Zoro!" Aki called from the ship, "hurry up so we can leave."

"What about all the stuff we'll need?" Zoro called back to her, already losing faith in the woman's ability to captain a ship.

"What stuff Zoro?" Aki called back to him, oblivious to the look of resignation that had taken over Zoro's features.

"Stuff like food, fresh water, a log pose, sake, weights, food and sake," he told her," he told her as he tried to figure out if their was anything else they needed.

"Ehhhhh yeah I'm totally on top of all that," she tried, her lie convincing neither Zoro nor the shipwright.

Before either man could ask more on the topic, Aki disappeared off in the direction of the town centre. The speed she sped off at surprised Zoro but he figured he'd just talk to her about it.

"How does she plan on lugging weights back with her?" Zoro muttered to himself, fearing his training wouldn't be possible on the ship.

The shipwright, who had heard Zoro, chuckled and said "follow me boy, I might have some you can use."

The shipwright led Zoro to a large shed that was near where the rose was moored and opened the door to reveal a large amount of weights all stacked neatly against the walls.

"When I was young I was a fighter," the shipwright explained to him, "and They can be useful to hold stuff down when it's particularly windy." He walked into the room and set a small amount of weights in an empty corner before turning to Zoro and saying "you can take what you want as long as you leave the pile in the corner alone."

"You sure old man?" Zoro asked him, surprised at the kindness of the old man.

"Yeah, they'll do you and Aki more good than they'll do me," he explained to Zoro.

Without saying anything else, Zoro set about gather what he needed. The old man hadn't got weights as big as the ones Zoro was used to, but if he took a few of the heavier ones and used them together he'd be fine. After he had gathered up all of the heaviest weights, Zoro put them all on the same bar and then collected the heaviest dumbbells he could find and picked the whole lot up.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Zoro asked the old man only to find that the man had left. Walking out the door withe the weights cradled under his left arm, Zoro found himself face to face with both Aki and the shipwright, both of whom were looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Is it something that I said?" he asked them, unsure why they were looking at him that way.

"Just how strong are you?" Aki squealed as she started jumping with excitement yet again.

"This is nothing" he told them. "You should see the weights that I use on my own ship," he proudly boasted. Then he looked at Aki and asked, "did you get all that stuff? You weren't gone very long."

"Yeah, food and water to get us to the next island, a log pose and all the sake from my bar," she told him, obviously proud of herself.

"So when are we leaving?" he asked Aki as he dropped his weights on the deck of the Rose.

"Right now" she told him as she puled a rope to release the main sail. She waved at the old shipwright as the wind caught the sail and the ship started forward, "bye old man, see you some other time."

"Thanks for the weights," Zoro added, slightly startled by the speedy departure.

The duo sat on the deck then and started talking about the plans Aki had regarding finding crew members but ultimately Zoro came to the conclusion that Aki had no idea about what her plan was and had actually forgotten she needed a crew in all the excitement.

"Don't forget that we have no money either," Zoro reminded her.

"What do you mean?" Aki asked confusedly. "We have all this" she told him as she pulled almost 100 million beri out of seemingly nowhere.

"Wasn't that meant to be the money you were buying the boat with?" Zoro asked with a sigh.

Aki sat silently for a minute before she stood up and ran around the deck screaming about how she had forgotten to pay for the boat and they were going to send marines after her for stealing. She stopped though when she heard Zoro's laughter.

"You're a pirate now," he told her. "The marines are going to be chasing you half the time anyways." He smirked at her then, "think of this as practice."

"Oh okay," she replied as she calmed down. "By the way," she started, "I don't suppose you know how to navigate this thing, do you?"

Zoro just sweat dropped as he realised that they were almost as unprepared as he and Luffy were when they first set off. "Of course I do, I'm great with directions," he assured her.

So sorry for the massive delay, I'm on holidays and no where has wifi. On the bright side, I've been able to get a load of writing done and should be able to upload two more chapters when I get home. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially polyamory and the guest who reciewed as you guys are seriously helping me write this thing.


End file.
